lapsefandomcom-20200215-history
Lapse: A Wiki
Lapse: A Forgotten Future Lapse: A Forgotten Future is a political simulator mobile game based on a sci-fi story, written and developed by Cornago Stefano. The player controls President Hall, a leader of an unnamed nation amidst an environmental crisis due to nuclear fallout and continued war. Similar to the game Reigns, the player must balance the effect of their decisions on four factors: environment, also known as radiation; people's happiness; military power; and economy. After each death, the game is reset, but the story still progresses, since the player is stuck in a time anomaly that makes him immortal. The game ends if the player manages to reach one of the three endings. Plot Lapse: A Forgotten Future The game starts in the year 2075. The player doesn’t remember anything of his past, and all he knows is he is now the president of a unnamed country in a post-apocalyptic world. After his first death, he finds out that he has the power to rewind time. He can't control this power, and it appears to activate itself only when the player dies, bringing him back in a potentially safe situation. During the game the player meets Kumiyo, an intelligent and optimistic researcher who has a fascination with time travel. Kumiyo starts collaborating with the player and “K”, the hacker, in order to build a time machine prototype while someone inside the government seems to want to stop her. During an office move, Director of Intelligence Moore finds a modified version of Kumiyo’s notes about the time machine. These notes seems to be years ahead of the current research and they describe the project of two time machines already built. When Kumiyo deciphers the notes, she finally finds out the player’s true identity: the president is not human, and he is actually one of the two time machine sent from the future for unknown reasons. One of the endings of the game reveals also the identity of the second time machine: the president’s wife, the First Lady. She was created by Kumiyo too and she’s an improved version of the player, the first time machine. However, in the future she rebelled against their creators (the reason for this will be revealed in the prequel, Lapse 2: Before Zero) and she escaped travelling back in time in the year 2075. Before she does that, she has damaged the player’s memory circuits, well aware that he would follow her. Lapse 2: Before Zero This second chapter is actually a prequel of the first one. This time the game starts in the year 1750 BC, and the player is a Pharaoh from the ancient Egypt. Pretty soon during the game, the player meets the Queen Nefertari which will explain him their origins: they are two cyborgs – aka time machines – created by Kumiyo in the year 2150. Their goal is to enter the Great Pyramid, built by the Pharaoh of that era, and take what it contains. Later the player learns that the humans of the future tried to get into the building in their time but the pyramid was impenetrable, protected by an unknown force. That’s why they have funded Kumiyo’s project about the time machine. Since no life forms can survive a time travel, they entrusted themselves to the cyborgs. The player also learns a lot of things about his time-travel ability and its restrictions. The two cyborgs are linked and they can time-travel only together. If one of them activates its time-travel ability, the other one will follow him unconditionally. Also, due to a flaw in the player’s programming, the second time machine (Queen Nefertari) is the only one who can set a long-term time travel without compromising her memory data. In the second part of the game, the player and the Queen attempts to enter the pyramid are thwarted by a mysterious hooded figure. This figure reveals himself to be the future Kumiyo from another timeline. In her future, the two cyborgs (the player and Nefertari) have succeeded in their mission and they brang back an artifact capable of make possible the human time travel – making the cyborgs obsolete. The world where future Kumiyo came from is now dominated by the men who control the time. After the cyborgs destruction, she fought back and now she leads a resistance against her old bosses. Stealing the artifact, she was able to travel back in time in order to make up for her mistakes. Nefertari gets mad when he learns they would have destroyed her in the future, so he decides to revolt against her creators. She damages the player's memory circuits and then she travel in time to 2075, where she impersonates Alysha Hall – the First Lady of an unknown nation. This ending is connected to the beginning of the first chapter, Lapse: A Forgotten Future. Latest activity Category:Browse